One True Love
by YoDog41
Summary: ::.Soul starts to develop feelings for Death the Kid, but doesn't know how to tell him.:: ([SoulXKid] Don't like, don't read!) [Rated 'T' just to be careful] [**YAOI FLUFF**]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: Hey guys! I decided that I would try my hand at a SoulXKid fluffy fic! :3 This story is boyXboy, so if you don't like that thing, I wouldn't recommend reading this fic. **

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Soul's POV::**

…

A loud ringing brought me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes, and looked for the source of the loud noise. I soon found the culprit… My alarm clock. I glared angrily at it, and smashed the 'snooze' button on top of the annoying clock. That made it stop. I rolled over in my bed, and tried to get more sleep, when my miester, Maka, knocked on my door. "Soul! It's time to get up!" I threw my pillow on my head, and tried to block out her voice. Today, I really wasn't wanting to go to school, only because I was extremely tired of doing school work, and going on missions. They wore me out.

I heard more knocking on my door, so I decided that I would just get ready, so the knocking would end. It was almost more annoying than my alarm clock. "I'M UP!" I yelled at Maka. After she heard how angry I was, the knocking stopped. I went over to my closet, grabbed my normal clothes, and put them on. I then styled my hair, like I always do, and slipped on my headband. And, before I knew it, I was out the door.

Maka and I were walking to school, when my mind drifted to my friends. All of them were great, but one stood out above all others. He had black hair, with three white stripes lying on the left side of his hair; golden-yellow eyes; and an amazing smile. This boys name was Death the Kid. He was the son of Death, himself. Recently, I had grown to like Kid, more than just a friend. And I didn't know why.

I had never thought of myself as gay, but now, I wasn't so sure. It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago, that I actually started my crush on him. Kid and I were in a battle with a Kishin, and I was about to get killed, when Kid had jumped in front of the attack, and saved my life. He didn't get hurt very badly from the attack, just a few cuts, and bruises. But even so, I was grateful to him.

I had no way of knowing if Kid felt the same way I did. I sure as hell hoped he felt the same way, but I wasn't sure. Right now, all he knew was the fact that we were best friends, but I liked him way more than that.

Granted, I had just developed feelings for him about three weeks ago, but, they were strong. The night he had saved me, I went home with butterflies in my stomach. I had figured the feeling would've gone away, but it has lasted from that night, until now. I can't even look at him without getting nervous, and blushing a bit.

Maka and I had finally reached the DWMA (Death Weapon Miester Academy), the school Kid's father had built. It really was quite impressive, and there was no doubt that Kid had helped, since the building was perfectly symmetrical. Kid had a terrible form of OCD. He would have a mental breakdown whenever something wasn't symmetrical. Hell, his first day of school he was late almost three hours, because his bedroom wasn't perfect. It was funny to think about really.

I had just gotten to my classroom with Maka, and we went to our seats. Professor Stein had something about dissection on the board. Great. That's just what I wanted to do today. I looked around for Kid, and couldn't see him anywhere. He must be late, once again. Maka seemed to notice I was a bit distracted today, and tapped my shoulder. "Are you okay, Soul?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired…" I didn't completely lie. I just didn't want to tell Maka about my real thoughts. I had no idea of knowing her reaction, or feelings about this, and the last thing I needed was to have her think she had an un-cool partner.

Just as I had assumed Kid wasn't going to show up, he walked through the door, along with his weapons, Liz, and Patty. I felt my face turn a bit red, and my stomach flutter, as Kid walked up to me. "Hello, Soul." Kid said, waving to me with a smile.

…

**I felt like that was a good place to stop, for now. So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review, and let me know! :3**

**~YoDog41**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I threw myself onto my bed. Today was crazy, and tiring. First, after Kid had said hello, I had to awkwardly respond. Kid knew something was up, and looked at me like I was crazy. Then, after two of our classes together, Kid had to leave, to go do something for his father. And lastly, Maka kept pestering me with questions about why I was acting so weird. Those weren't even the worst part to my day. Towards the end of school, a powerful Kishin attacked the school, and for some reason, Stein made only Maka and I take care of it. I ended up walking home alone since Maka needed help on her homework. I was glad she was taking her studies seriously, but her dedication was a little obsessive.

I had wandered what Kid had to do for his father, and if he was okay. I really shouldn't be worrying that much, since he is a Grim Reaper, but I couldn't help but be a little worried. After laying on my bed, for who knows how long, I decided that I should go and watch some TV so I would have something to do. Granted, I did have homework, but to be honest, I don't ever do my homework, so why should I start now?

I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, and turned the TV on. The screen flickered to life, and I flipped through the channels to find something. I eventually got bored of trying to find something to watch, and I settled on some weird cartoon. After watching about half the episode, the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Soul. It's Maka. I'm just calling to let you know that I am going to be staying over at Tsbaki's house tonight, so we can study." she said.

"Alright, that's fine. Just call when your going to come home tomorrow."

"Okay, Soul. Goodnight!".

"Later." I said, hanging up the phone. Maka's phone call reminded me that we didn't have school tomorrow. Which I was extremely happy about.

I was getting bored of watching the cartoon, so I got up, and turned off the TV. I then went to the refrigerator, and looked for something to eat. Since I couldn't find anything I liked, or something that didn't need to be cooked, I decided that I would just skip dinner, and go to bed.

I normally wouldn't go to sleep this early, but I was so tired from today's happenings, that I didn't want to stay up any longer. I got out of my day clothes, and put on my pajamas. I then flipped off the light, and got comfortable in my bed. Soon after that, I fell asleep.

…

Around midnight, I awoke to a knock at my door. Figuring it might be Maka, I went to answer the door. I didn't know why I thought it would be her, but she seemed like the only person that would knock at this time of night. I wobbled to the front door, still tired as ever, and opened it. What I saw, shocked me. It was Death the Kid, covered in blood, and bruises, panting heavily, and soaked to the bone from the rain.

…

**~That's a good place to stop! Ha-ha! Cliffhangers! :3 Thank all of your for the wonderful reviews! I would've updated sooner, except, I had a writes block. :/ Oh well, that block has been cleared! Anyways, please review! It would mean a lot! :3~**

**~YoDog41**


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly held out my arms as Death the Kid collapsed into them. I quickly carried him into the apartment, and shut the door. I laid him down onto one of the couches, and checked for a pulse. There was a very faint one, thank god. But if I didn't do something quickly, he might have died. I rushed to the bathroom, and grabbed the first aid kit. I then ran back to the living room, and begun to dress Kid's wounds. I cleaned all the minor cuts, and made sure the bruises weren't to bad. After I was all done, I noticed some very heavy bleeding on his chest cavity. I un-buttoned his shirt carefully, so Kid wouldn't wake up. That would be extremely awkward if he choose now to awaken.

What lied underneath his shirt, made me want to throw up. There was a deep, and large gash on his chest, and it was bleeding profusely. I grabbed a needle, and some thread that is used to stitch wounds back together. I then began to close the large gash. Right now, I was lucky Maka had taught me how to do things like this. If she hadn't, Kid would've probably died. Once the gash was sewn up, I cleaned the area around it, and wrapped it with gauze.

I really wished Kid would wake up, so he could change his clothes. They were soaking wet, and I didn't want him to get sick. I also didn't want him to think I was a pervert for undressing him. I took off his shirt completely, and threw it in the trash, since it was completely ruined. I took a pillow off of the other couch, and slipped it under his head. Kid looked amazingly peaceful, but I knew that wouldn't last long when he woke up.

Seeing as though he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I went to my room, and looked for some extra clothes he could wear. I grabbed a white shirt, and some black pajama pants, since I figured jeans wouldn't be too comfortable. I walked back to the living room, clothes in hand, and I set them on the edge of the couch. After that, I went back to the kitchen, and decided that I should make some food for him when he woke up.

While cooking, I started to think about Kid. What happened to him, and who did it? Whoever it was, was going to pay. I just couldn't believe he had gotten that hurt. Kid must have been up against a very strong opponent. But even so, the person, or thing that Kid was fighting, must have said something that made Kid act reckless. I also wandered, why of all places, did Kid come here? The hospital wasn't very far away.

I heard some noise in the living room, and figured that Kid must be up. I set down my spatula, and walked to the room. My hypothesis was correct. Kid was struggling to sit up, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I rushed over to him. "Kid! Lay back down! You're wounds will re-open!"

Kid did what I told him, and he gave me a strange look. "Where am I?" He looked down to his stomach. "AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHIRT!?"

"Um, well… You're at my house, and I kind of had to take it off so I could give you stitches…" I said, awkwardly. Kid seemed to calm down. "Do you need anything? I'm cooking right now, but it should be done soon."

"A pain pill would be nice." Kid's voice was ridged, and he was obviously in a lot of pain.

I got up off of the couch, and went to the medicine cabinet. I grabbed a pain pill, and a glass of water, and brought it to Kid. I helped him sit up, so he could take the medicine. "What happened?" I asked, as he swallowed the pill.

Kid took a deep breath before he talked. "It's kind of a long story…"

I smiled at him. "I think I have time."

…

**~Hey guys! Wow. I can't believe I actually updated for a second day in a row! O.O This is the second story I've updated today! I think something is wrong with me… Anyways, please review! :3 It would mean a lot!~**

**~YoDog41 **


	4. Chapter 4

I sat, and looked at Kid, thoughtfully. He was about to tell me what had hurt him so bad, that he was bleeding, and severely wounded. Kid was leaning back into the couch, with his eyes closed. He was obviously in a lot of pain, something I wish I could make go away. I hated seeing him in this much agony. I knew I really couldn't do much for him, physically, but I could comfort him, and help him to feel better emotionally.

Kid sat up strait, with a struggle, and stared at the wall ahead. "It all started earlier, when my dad sent me on a mission." Kid began. "He wanted me to go out, and make sure the ancient ruins, that are way out of Death City, were okay. He said that Liz and Patty could not go because only Grim Reapers could enter this place, since my father had put a protective barrier over the area, so vandals, and other people couldn't get into it. On my way there, I was attacked by a group of Kishin. I was out numbered, so I decided I would head back to Death City, but before I could do that, the Kishin surrounded me. After they beat me for about an hour, I managed to escape them. I then ran back here, to your apartment, since it was the closest place that I could seek help at."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Kid had survived that… Well, he was Grim Reaper, so I guess it wasn't _that _shocking. But I just bring myself to believe that his dad had sent Kid on a mission like that, especially without his weapons. I was so angry right now. I wanted to go an tear those Kishin apart, one by one, until they had felt the same pain Kid had. I put a comforting hand on Kid's shoulder, which caused him to jump a little. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, in a few days. But for now, I'm bedridden. I can't do anything in my state."

"That's alright. You can stay here as long as you need." I smiled at him.

Kid smiled back. "Thanks." He looked around. "Where's Maka at?"

"Oh, she is staying at Tsbaki's house, so they can study." I was alerted by a beeping coming from the kitchen. "Food must be done." I said, standing up to get the food.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yes?" I said, turning around.

"Thanks." Kid said, looking down, and blushing a bit.

"For what?"

"For taking me in, and helping me out."

"Really? You're thanking me for that? Kid, you're my best friend. Would you really think I would just slam the door on you, especially when you were in that condition?"

"No, I guess not… But thanks anyways…" he said with a smile. After that, I went to get the food so we could eat.

…

**~Hey guys! Really short chapter today, simply because I can't seem to focus properly. '-.- Anyways, please review!~**

**~YoDog41**


	5. Chapter 5

Some loud beeping noise was coming from down the hall, which caused me to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly, and sat up. I was in the living room? How did I get here? I thought about it, and suddenly remembered about how Kid had gotten extremely hurt last night. After we ate, he became very tired, so I let Kid sleep in my bed. I slept on the couch, only because Maka's room was off limits, and I didn't want her to Maka-Chop me when she got back. That stupid chop of hers', would create the apocalypse.

I was then brought back from my thoughts, when I heard that beeping noise again. I decided that I should find the source of the noise, so that it wouldn't wake Kid up. He seriously needed rest. I staggered down the hallway, since I was still extremely tired. It was way to early to be woken up by a stupid beeping. I soon realized that the sound was coming from my room, and the only thing that could be making that noise in there, was my alarm clock. I must've forgotten to turn it off. I turned the door knob, and hoped to god that Kid wasn't awake. When I swung the door open, I swore I jinxed the situation.

Kid was sitting up in his bed, and he was looking around the room, totally confused. Once he saw me, Kid gave me a look of utter confusion. "Where am I?" he asked me.

"You don't remember?" I replied with another question. Kid seemed to think about it, and realization dawned upon him. He looked down to his chest, and gingerly touched the stitches. "Don't pick at those." I warned. I walked over to the alarm clock, and turned it off before the headache it gave me, got worse. This stupid clock was the most annoying thing, I swear.

After I shut the clock off, I turned to Kid. He looked rather depressed, and unhappy to be here. "What's wrong? You're not in too much pain, are you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, whenever I fail a mission, my father always seems to be extremely disappointed in me. It's like he expects me to complete every mission perfectly, each time." Kid's hands were grasping the sheets on my bed, as if it was the only thing keeping him safe.

I felt bad for Kid. I knew what if felt like to have someone disappointed in you. It was one of the worst things in the world. I wondered if Kid's dad actually cared for him. Sure, Lord Death was nice to everyone else, but anyone can be two-faced. "Hey," I put a comforting hand on Kid's shoulder. "don't let it get you down. I kind of know what you are going through, and I know it's hard. If you don't want to, you don't have to go back right away. You can stay here as long as you'd like."

What happened next, surprised me. Kid pulled me into a hug, which I happily returned. I swore I was blushing like crazy right now. I mean, my crush was hugging me, and I didn't even have to ask for said hug. "Thank you…" he trailed off.

I pulled back from the hug. "Equivalent Exchange…" Kid gave me a weird look. "You saved me once, so I had to return the favor. There is no need to thank me." I said with a smile. "Now, do you think you can stand up?" I asked.

"I'll try…" Last night, I had to awkwardly carry Kid to my bedroom, since he was in too much pain to walk. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, with few problems.

"It looks like those pain killers are miracle workers! You stood up without any help! That's a huge improvement from last night!" I said, encouragingly. I knew he felt upset about failing the mission he was assigned to, so I had to keep a positive attitude around Kid, so he would feel better. Kid smiled at me. "Since you can walk, would you like to take a shower? I know it would make you feel better." I said.

"Sure. That'd be great!" Kid replied.

I walked over to closet, and grabbed some clothes of mine, that he could wear. I grabbed an all-black shirt, with some grey jeans, and handed them to Kid. I then led him to the bathroom, and told him that when he was done, to come out to the kitchen, so he could eat.

After I closed the bathroom door, so Kid could bathe, I started to think about asking him out. I could do it when he got out of the shower. I mean, it would be the perfect opportunity. We were all alone, so that of he were to say no, I wouldn't feel like a total idiot, and he might not get as embarrassed as he would if there were people around. But the problem was, the subject matter. I didn't even know how I could bring the whole thing up, without it being extremely awkward, and to forced. I hoped I had enough time to think about it while Kid was away.

…

**~That Fullmetal Alchemist reference, tho. XD I saw the opportune moment to squeeze that in there, and took it! Hey guys! This chapter is way longer than the last, which is something I am extremely proud of! :3 I probably would've updated sooner, except, I was working on a drawing of Death the Kid that took about 6 hours… '-.- NEVER AGAIN! Also, if anyone has any ideas about how Soul can ask Kid out, without the extreme awkwardness, please PM me. I don't have any, and I would like to update again soon. Anyways, please review! That'd be great! ^-^~**

**~YoDog41**


	6. Chapter 6

I heard the bathroom door open, and I froze. Kid had just gotten done taking his shower, and he was going to come out to see me. I still hadn't figured out a plan of asking Kid out yet, but I needed to devise one fast. I started to have second thoughts about this whole 'asking my crush out' thing. I had never actually asked someone out, and because it was a boy I was going to ask to be my boyfriend, it was much more difficult. Hell, Kid probably didn't even know I was gay. I mean, I didn't even realize it until a couple of weeks ago. So what was I going to do?

Kid walked out into the living room, where I sat. There was a towel draping over his neck, and he had no shirt on. I blushed lightly. Last night, while I was tending to his wounds, I never realized how toned Kid's body was. He had a six pack, which was surprising for his age. I mean, it wasn't like he was Black*Star, who trained like every second. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked.

Kid looked at me, while he towel dried his hair. "It was pulling at my stitches, and I didn't want any of them to rip out."

"Makes sense." I paused. "I have to go out, and get a few things. Would you like to come?"

"Sure. But what about the fact that I can't put on a shirt? I can't go into any stores topless…"

I thought about the predicament for a moment, and came up with a solution. "We could wrap them with gauze…." I stood up, and walked over to the first aid kit, which I had forgotten to put away last night. I grabbed a roll of gauze, and walked over to Kid. "Do you want me to do it. It might be kind of difficult for you…" I trailed off, offering to help.

"Alright. Thanks." Kid said, with a light blush. I was glad I wasn't the only one who thought this was going to be awkward.

While wrapping Kid's torso, I decided to bring up the boyfriend thing. "Hey, Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice…"

"Okay. What is it that you need?"

"Well, I don't know if you're any good at things like this… But there is this person I like, and I don't know how to tell them without it being extremely uncomfortable for the both of us. I've been wanting to tell them how I feel for a long time, but I never knew when the right moment would be."

Kid thought about it. "I'm not really good with relationships, but I can sure give it a try." Once I had secured the bandage, I stood up, and looked at Kid. "Alright, I don't know if this is going to help you at all but… I think, that if you like somebody, you should just tell them how you feel. I know rejection may be tough to take, but if you love somebody, you can't be afraid of taking risks. Just tell the person that you want to be their boyfriend, and you have feelings for them…"

I took Kid's hands in mine, which caused him to blush a little, and look at me. "Kid… I know you may not feel the same, but… I love you. And I just want you to know that I care about you, and I want to be your boyfriend. I understand if you don't say yes. But just know that I will always be there for you…" By the end of my speech, I was looking down, afraid of what he would think about me. Kid lifted my head up, and looked me in the eyes. "Yes, Soul, I will be your boyfriend."

…

**~Aaand, good place to stop! XD Don't throw mangos at me, I didn't want to write anymore! T^T Hey guys! I figured out how Soul was going to ask Kid out, and it wasn't as difficult as though! :3 Anyways, please review! Thanks!~~YoDog41**


	7. Chapter 7

My heart was racing, and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kid, the boy that I had a crush on, and long since admired, was agreeing to be my boyfriend. I looked at him, and I guaranteed, I was blushing like mad. Kid, to, was also blushing, but it was, for the most part, hidden by the smirk that graced his lips. I stood there, not knowing what to do. I was just so happy, and so filled with shock. I had no idea that Kid would actually agree to being my boyfriend.

Kid dropped my hands, and pulled me into an embrace. Once I snapped out of my daze, I looked at Kid's beautiful eyes. They seemed incredibly entrancing, and I swore, I could get lost in them for days. Without warning, Kid pulled me in, and our lips met. My eyes opened extremely wide, and my face had become even more red than it already was. But soon, my eyes had fluttered shut, and I kissed Kid back. My heart was racing a mile-a-minute, and I was the happiest I had been in a long time!

After awhile, I ran out of breath, and reluctantly pulled away. "I love you, Kid." Our foreheads were touching each others', and we stared into one another's eyes, like nothing else mattered.

"I love you too, Soul." Kid replied with a big smile.

"Well, there goes the whole trip to the store…" I chuckled.

"We can still go, if you want. I'm fine with it." Kid proclaimed.

"No, it's fine. I'll just have Maka get the stuff. I never really wanted to go anyways."

"You're lazy…" Kid said with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him, and walked over to the couch. "Would you like to watch some TV?" I asked. Kid nodded his head, and walked over, and sat down by me.

While watching TV with Kid, we had cuddled up together. Kid was leaning into my chest, and I had a protective arm around him. He was completely enveloped into the show, while my mind wandered. I thought about school. Would Kid want to tell people about our relationship, or keep it a secret? I was fine either way, but I would support him no matter what choice he made. I would've talked about it right now, but Kid looked as if he didn't want to be bothered, which I could understand. Even though he may not look it, Kid was still in pain from his wounds, something I forgot he had.

After about an hour, Kid didn't care much about the show we had been watching, and he turned towards me. "Hey, Soul?" he asked.

"Yes." I peeled my eyes off of the TV, and looked at my boyfriend.

"I was wondering something… Where will we be staying. I mean, like, will you stay at your house, and I'll stay at mine, or are we going to be living together?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, either one is fine. You can choose." I smiled down at Kid. I honestly didn't care, but I kind of hoped we would be living together.

Kid smiled back. "Hmm. Well, I was thinking that we could live separately for awhile, but, if this relationship goes as I plan, we can move in together."

"Okay, I'm cool with that." After that, we ended up making lunch together, which had ended up in a massive food fight. Maka still hadn't called, to say she was coming home, and I was getting a bit worried. I figured that she must just be hanging out with Tsbaki, and having a good time, much like Kid and I were, so the worry left my system.

…

**~Hey guys! :3 I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I was busy, and just to tired to write. But, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, it would mean a lot!~**

**~YoDog41**


	8. Chapter 8

…**One Week Later…**

It's been a week since Kid and I have been dating, and we hadn't told anyone. It wasn't a problem for me, but the rest of our friends were starting to become very suspicious. Which could be a major problem. For one, Kid wasn't ready to tell people about our relationship yet, and second, our friends may become upset, and angry with Kid and I for keeping secrets from them. I didn't care whether they accepted us as a couple or not. Because if they couldn't put aside their problems with our relationship, then they really weren't true friends. I really did want to tell people but Kid was afraid of rejection, just like how I was when I first asked him out. I was going to ask Kid, when he got finished changing his clothes, if we could tell at least Maka, since I knew she would obviously accept us.

Currently, Kid and I were at my house, so we could hang out. At school, or just out in public, we couldn't be affectionate towards each other. Which sucked for me, since half the things Kid did were adorable, and I couldn't hug him, or even hold his hand. Kid finally came out of the bathroom, wearing some grey pajama pants, with a black t-shirt, courtesy of me. Since it was a Saturday, Kid would be spending the night. Our friends were extremely suspicious, and curious of why we had been spending so much time together outside of school. Kid and I always had to reply with something like, "Because we are friends. Is it that wrong that we can't hang out together?". I hated keeping secrets from them, but if it was for Kid, I would seal my lips about it.

I was sitting on the couch, when Kid came over, and sat in my lap. He threw his arms around my neck, and kissed me passionately. I happily returned the kiss.

Maka was not home, but would be in an hour. Otherwise, if she had been home, Kid would just be sitting next to me on the couch, secretly holding my hand.

The kiss ended a few minutes later, and Kid looked into my eyes. "Hey, Kid. I was wondering something…" I paused. "Could we at least tell Maka about our relationship? She will accept us no matter, what, and she will not tell anyone…" I knew what I said was the truth.

Kid thought about it with a worried expression. "I-I don't know…"

"Kid, trust me. She's my Miester, and I know her pretty damn well. You can trust me. I promise…"

Kid looked down, and didn't meet my eyes. "O-okay."

I lifted his head up, and smiled at him. "You don't need to be worried. It'll be okay." Kid smiled back, and moved off of my lap. He sat next to me, and I could tell he was still thing about this whole thing. I just hoped Kid would feel better about this situation when Maka got home.

…

For the rest of the hour, Kid and I had watched TV. Kid seemed extremely distracted, and I could tell he was nervous. I held his hand, and hoped it would calm him down some. I didn't think he would be this worried about telling somebody. But maybe, after someone knew, Kid would feel better about telling the rest of our friends.

The apartment door handle turned, and I could feel Kid becoming more nervous, even though he tried not to look it. Maka came in not a moment later, holding some groceries. "Hey, Soul, and Kid. Do you guys want to help me put these groceries away?" I nodded, and followed Maka into the kitchen. I waved Kid to follow, which he reluctantly did.

"Hey, Maka. Didn't you say that I could tell you anything, and you wouldn't judge?"

Maka placed the bag down on the counter, and turned towards me with a smile. "Yes…What about it?"

"Well, there's something Kid and I need to tell you…"

She glanced between the two of us. "You don't need to tell me. I already know." Maka said, smiling even more, as she continued to put the groceries away.

I stood there shocked. "Y-you know!?" I sputtered out.

"Yes. It's quite obvious. I mean, the way you two are always exchanging glances, and smiling at each other, like your hiding something from everyone. And even by the way you are always around each other 24/7. It's obvious that you two are dating." Maka turned towards me. "You know I'm smarter than that, Soul. Oh, and don't worry. I haven't told anyone."

I stood there, dumbfounded. This whole time, Maka knew!? Well, she was the smartest person in the class. But still, Kid and I had hid it pretty well… Hadn't we? I turned around, and looked at Kid, who also had a shocked look on his face. "Well, since you already know, that just made things a whole lot easier for us… And, you're okay with it… Right?" I chuckled, and looked down. I knew I was blushing like crazy.

"Do you even have to ask, Soul? So, are you two going to help me put away the food, or not?" Maka asked with an even bigger smile.

…

**~Hey guys! I am SO sorry that I didn't update for the past two days! T^T I hadn't been on the computer all day, so I never got around to writing. But, on the bright side, I made this chapter extremely long, so be grateful! ^-^ Anyways, please review! It would mean a lot!~~YoDog41**


	9. Chapter 9

Last night, I had convinced Kid to tell our friends about our relationship, which I was extremely happy about. I didn't want to keep any more secrets from them. I felt terrible when I did, mostly because they tell me everything, and it just felt unfair.

I could tell it was taking Kid a lot of courage to agree to something like this, so I was extremely proud of him. But something still bugged me. I didn't want one of our friends to not accept Kid and I dating, since my boyfriend would probably be kind of depressed about it. Not to mention the fact that our little group would probably become separated. That was something I didn't want.

Kid was sitting, well, mostly fidgeting, in the seat next to me. He was still incredibly nervous, and I have to say that, I was a little, as well. But, it wasn't like we were going into this alone. Maka was on our side also. She was the one that had told me, to tell the rest of the group, which sounded like a good idea, so I went and told Kid.

I placed a calming hand on Kid's shoulder, and told him that it was going to be okay, which caused him to smile at me. Although it didn't look it, I could tell he was still nervous.

It was the morning, and Maka, Kid, and I had just gotten to school. And today, we got here especially early so that we could tell Kid and mines secret, without a bunch of other people knowing. We weren't ready for that many people to know just quite yet.

I heard some obnoxious yelling, and a bunch of crashing, and I knew exactly who had just gotten here… It was Black*Star. And a minute later, said person came crashing through the classroom, with Tsubaki following behind. They acted so incredibly different, that I couldn't believe that they were partners. Tsubaki was just so calm, while Black*Star, was a freaking animal.

After those two had walked in, or in Black*Star's case, crashed in, Crona showed up. He stumbled in the room, and looked even more nervous that Kid did. Maka waved over to him with a smile, and when Crona saw my Miester, his face lit up like a Christmas light. He slowly walked up the stairs, and sat down next to Maka. I actually liked Crona. It wasn't his fault he was like this, it was Medusa's. I hated that Witch. Crona was extremely quiet, and he had a hard time dealing with other people, which was perfectly normal, considering all he has been through.

Liz and Patty were next to walk in the room. They saw Kid, and ran up to him. They then proceeded to bombard him with questions. I laughed, and knew that Kid was going to be able to handle himself in that situation. They were his weapons after all.

I looked around, and saw that all of our friends had made it, and since not a lot of people weren't in the classroom yet, it was time to tell them about Kid, and mines relationship. I just hoped they'd take it okay.

…

**~Hello everyone! ^-^ I am sorry about the really short chapter today. I am currently revising all of my other stories, so I didn't have a whole lot of time to write for this one. I hope you will forgive me! T^T Anyways, please review! It would mean a lot!~~YoDog41**


	10. Chapter 10

I took a deep breath, and walked to the back of the classroom, with Kid at my side, and our friends following. I had just told them that Kid and I needed to tell them something. They were intrigued, and they followed us happily. I glanced over to Kid, who was shaking a bit, and obviously trying not to freak out. And in all honesty, I was trying to do the same. I knew, when I told Maka, that she would accept us, which is why I didn't get that nervous. But, with the rest of our friends, it was a different story.

Once we had reached the back of the classroom, we had all gotten into a circle. "Um…" I rubbed the back of my head nervously. I didn't even know how to bring the whole subject up. This was even more awkward then I had thought it would be. I was starting to have second thoughts. I looked around, and everyone was waiting for an answer. But when I looked at Maka, she had an encouraging smile, plastered on her face. I smiled back at her, and felt my confidence rise some.

I was about to tell them, when Kid pulled me into an embrace, and my lips met his. I guess I could agree with him, the indirect approach may have been best. I smirked into the kiss, and closed my eyes. But when the kiss was over, I swore, I could've burst-out laughing. Black*Star's mouth was wide-open; Tsubaki looked rather shocked, but was blushing more than anything; Liz and Patty were staring at us, wide-eyed; and Maka, well she was smirking. "Surprise…?" I said, blushing like crazy.

…

Kid and I had just gotten back to my house, and we were exhausted. Today, we had told the rest of our friends about our secret, which they had accepted. Once we had "told" them, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I was glad that I no longer had to lie to them, and Kid and I could have a relationship, without keeping it a secret. Granted, not everyone knew about it, but that was fine.

Kid sat down on my bed, and I sat down next to him. I pulled my boyfriend into a kiss, and a tight embrace. I pulled away a few seconds later, and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Kid."

Kid smiled. "I love you too, Soul." he said, lying down, and getting under the blankets, and snuggling up with them. God, that was cute. I crawled in next to him, not even bothering to change, and I draped my arm over his waist. I kissed him on the head, and laid back down. I knew that I was happiest with Kid, and I wanted to spend my life with him, through thick, and thin. And, although our relationship wasn't completely accepted by society, I didn't care. I loved Kid, and that was all that mattered.

…**The End…**

**~Hello everyone! Yes, this was this last chapter of my story! Sorry about no warning. Hell, I couldn't have given you one, even if I wanted to. I mean, I didn't even know this was going to be the last chapter. It just kind of snuck up on me… -.- Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed:**

**~Tamachankick10**

**~GashIAMYOU**

**~SheLovesDinos**

**~DragonLover9865**

**~Miiv12**

**~SilverSapphireWolf**

**~TheTakahshiTwins**

**~mustangsnaps**

**~wolfieawesomeness**

**~KuroshitsujiForever**

**~Daggity Dag**

**And**

**~CoreOfMyAddiction **

**Without you, I probably would've dropped this story! XD Thanks again!~**

**~Happy 4****th**** of July~**

**~YoDog41**


End file.
